Electronic devices utilize internal and/or external power sources that provide power. These devices are configured to provide functions requiring a certain amount of power. When a required amount of power is not available, the device may not function correctly or may not function at all. Traditionally, proprietary connectors, such as barrel connectors, have been used to ensure a power requirement is met by a power source configured to couple with a specific electronic device. However, this limits the portability of electronic devices and requires users to use a dedicated power source for the electronic devices.